Chapter Master Gaius Julius of the Varangian Guard
Chapter Master Gaius Julius "Invictus" of the Varangian Guard Age: 1,458 Martial: 18+31=49 (+172 martial bonus)- Chapter Master Julius was a gifted commander before he was forced to lead his men for a thousand years in an increasingly hostile galaxy. He is now one of the best generals in the Imperial Trust and by far the most experienced. Intrigue: 11+19=30- Chapter Master Julius has led his people for a thousand years, dealing with hostile infiltration, allies of dubious loyalty and outright betrayal. This experience has develop his skills in both military and civilian intrigue to a high level. Administration: 19+13=32- Chapter Master Julius has somehow managed to keep his men well supplied and equipped even when they have been cut off from friendly territory for a century or more. This proves that he is a brilliant administrator who excels at making the most out of every resource. Learning: 16+11=27- Chapter Master Julius combines the high quality education that the Ultramarines receive with over a millennia of experience in the galaxy, making him incredibly well educated within his spheres of interest. Piety: 17+17=34- Chapter Master Julius has the ironclad faith of an Adeptus Astartes hero, and has proven himself incorruptible against some of the most insidious threats of the galaxy multiple times. Diplomacy: 16+9=25- Chapter Master Julius has a great deal of experience negotiating with Petty Imperiums of varying type, and even certain Xenos species. As such he can avoid offending almsot anyone willing to talk to him, and often even come to an agreement. Combat: 17+29=46(+605 combat bonus)- Now he is no longer greatly weakened by the Curse of Amnaich the Golden Chapter Master Julius is a incredible warrior capable of fighting most of the foes that the galaxy can throw at him. Adeptus Astartes (+3M, +3P, +5C, +2 to all stats, harder to kill, higher base combat stats, suffers no negative effect from aging, +10 to morale of all forces under your direct command, +5 to morale of all forces in your precence)- As a member of the Adeptus Astartes Chapter Master Julius is one of the superhumans that the Emperor himself created to defend the Imperium. As such he is superhuman in both mind and body. Ultramarine (+2M, +2A, +1D)- Chapter Master Julius spent the first few centuries of his life as an Ultramarine, a member of the most respected Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. His skill and experiences have been shaped by this beginning. Astartes Ancient (+2M, +2I,+2L, +3P, +4C, +1 to all stats, far less likely to die, far less likely to be surprised, +10 to morale of all members of the Adeptus Astartes in your presence)- Chapter Master Julius is one of those few members of the Adeptus Astartes who live for over a millennium. Over this time he has been forced to develop many skills, and has fought in more wars then most can imagine. Even Death Fears Ancient Soldiers (+6M, +5I, +2A, +2P, +2L, +5C, far less likely to die from anything, +20 to morale for all forces under him)- Chapter Master Julius has been involved in near constant warfare since his teens, several centuries before the Emperor fell. Given that this has been well over a millennium of the most war-torn period since the First Age of Strife he has proven his ablity to survive Adeptus Astartes Chapter Master (+4M,+4P, +5C, +3 to all stats, +10 to morale of all forces under his overall command)- As a Adeptus Astartes Chapter Master Gaius Julius is a champion, general and a governor, all tasks at which he excels. "Invictus" (+3M, +2I, +3P, +2D, +20 to morale of all forces under his overall command, re-roll first natural 1 for forces under his command each battle, +20 to retreat in good order rolls)- In his time as a Captain Chapter Master Julius never suffered a major defeat despite being constantly outnumbered and occasionally outclassed. While this is in part due to the fact that he is an expert at entreating in good order it is more due to his near matchless military acumen. Grandmaster of War (+8M, +3A,+3C, +40 to rolls by troops under his overall command)- Chapter Master Julius is a master of all levels of command, able to command a billion strong army with the same finesse as he does a squad. Survivor of the End Times (+1M, +2I, +2P, +4C, +20 to morale of troops under his command)- Chapter Master Julius has lived though the fall of the Imperium, witnessing the institutions of humanity collapse one by one. Despite this he has led his men into battle time and time again, continuing to do his duty no matter the circumstances. Highly Adaptable (+2M, +2I, +2L)- Chapter Master Julius has lived most of his life in a galaxy that is rapidly changing. This has encouraged him to develop a highly adaptable mindset, willing to change how he goes about things as soon as the old way is no longer the best way. Last Man Standing (+1I, +3C, +20 to rolls vs Psykers, less likely to die)- Chapter Master Julius was ambushed by an Alpha Broodlord of Hive Fleet Grábakr and its accompanying swarm of genestealers during the defence of Hvergelmir, and while he ended up in a coma he still took them all with him. An impressive feat against foes of that caliber. Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan can find little of the history of Chapter Master Julius from before the Fall of the Imperium but does know that he was born on Macragge and was the newly appointed Captain of the Ultramarines 7th Company when the Emperor died. His most notable action int eh following few decades was masterminding the Triumph of Taybar III, where his plan resulted int eh destruction of a Necron Worlds Engine using a gathering of forces numbering less then a Sector Fleet and only four hundred Space Marines. It was after the Betrayal of Brothers when he took command over the survivors of the Ultramarines 2nd and 7th companies that he rose to prominence. For the next eight hundred years he commanded his ever shrinking forces in battle, fighting for humanity, against Chaos or just for survival in a war-torn galaxy. Their are countless tales of victories in this period , during which he earned the title "Invictus" for constantly leading the forces under his command to victory. One period of particulate note is the two hundred years he led his forces in the defence of the Petty Imperium of Rome, during which his forces grew to over five hundred marines. This period ended when the tendrils of the Greater Daemon Amnaich the Golden made its way into the nobles the Petty Imperium, subtlety corrupting the Petty Imperium while its defenders fought off a Ork Waaagh. Captain Julius, then a mighty warrior attempted to kill the Keeper of Secrets and break its hold over the King. His defeat here gave him injuries that lingered until Saint Lin managed to cure them and forced his surviving four hundred men to flee the Petty Imperium, which now stands as a realm of the Dark Prince. In the five centuries between the corruption of Rome and his arrival in the Imperial Trust Captain Julius constantly led his fores against the foes of humanity, and in the aid of the more pure Petty Imperiums but never again joined a Petty Imperium. Chapter Master Julius is a scarred Space Marine with a command presence the like of which you have never seen before. He seems to be tactically flexible being willing to ignore even the Codex Astartes when he considers it necessary and always thinks before acting.